


【js】Summertime Sadness

by u758nw



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/u758nw/pseuds/u758nw
Kudos: 1





	【js】Summertime Sadness

起初，我并不想陪樱井翔去度假。

尽管他大部分时间对我都客气而温和。但是任何领教过樱井式歇斯底里的人都不会想要尝试和他共度一个月的，更何况还有个严厉刻薄的女管家陪同。

在母亲和哥哥的威逼利诱下——事实上，我怀疑他们是受不了这块烫手山芋才会丢给我，要知道一个常年在外读书的次女几乎和外人无差，最后全家妥协目的地是我心心念念的意大利伊斯基亚岛，这场在吉田家盘踞长达三个月之久的风暴才漂洋过海离开东京。

南意的小岛颜色气味都和日本截然不同，租住的别墅在临海的山上，打开窗户就能看到大片的棕榈树和波光粼粼的海，房东简单准备了咖啡面包和肉肠，周边的味道终于不再是咸腥的生食，热气腾腾一如冉冉升起的八月朝阳。

樱井翔的神情看起来也舒缓很多，不再如国内时剑拔弩张，身着宽松的卡其色休闲套装慢悠悠地抿咖啡，安静得像只母鹿。

等到下午，女管家伊藤开始催促起来。

“小姐带少夫人去海滩游游泳吧，医生是这样交代的。”

她不作声的时候，意大利就只是意大利，阳光热烈，空气怡人。但凡开口讲出一句夹杂着关西腔的日语，就仿佛一个巨浪把我拍回东京。

我局促不安地去看樱井那个方向，发现他已经收拾好小提箱准备出门了，便也挎起小包快步跟上。

午后的沙滩非常灼人，光是把毯子铺好我就热得大汗淋漓，等换好泳衣，樱井递过来一只冰过的椰子。

我惊讶地抬头，发现他已经脱掉了衬衫和外裤，露出细长的白腿，在阳光下有些反光。怪异的是他竟然穿了件肉色打底背心，贴身勾勒出纤细的腰腹。领口开得比以往都低，即使是在婚礼上他身着露出大片背部的礼服，也比不上此刻妩媚，要么和海滩上的其他男性一样脱掉，要么便穿正常些的衣服就好，颈间不时滴落汗珠顺着好看的锁骨滑进蜜色的胸口间，这种隐秘的色情感顿时让我口干舌燥。

“哪里买的椰子？”

他指了下左后方，开始吸食椰子汁，舒服得眯起了眼睛。

“你会讲意大利语？”

“飞机上简单学了下。”

“……”

见我还没有起身的意思，他也没多管，放下椰子自己跑去游泳了。

终于走了。

我松了口气，迫不及待地左顾右盼起来。目光越过嬉戏的孩童、穿过晒到发红的当地人，盯着海上游泳的那些人头一点点靠近到逐渐清晰，就这样搜寻到了夜幕降临，依然没发现目标。

中途湿漉漉的樱井过来坐了几次，也不在意我心不在焉的样子，回家路上还开心地哼起了小曲。

晚上我越想越气，连最爱的千层面都没吃，躲在房间里打电话质问同学，怀疑珍珠手链换来了假情报，被对方安抚到凌晨才睡着。

等第二天顶着黑眼圈坐到沙滩的老位置，熟悉身影的出现差点让我叫出声。

要不是和松本润参加同一个读书会，这么个卷发浓颜、五官深邃的俊朗帅哥混迹在一群意大利人中间，绝对很难找出来。

“松润！”我和他的关系还没有亲密到可以用这个称呼打招呼，但是借着异国的陌生氛围，我大胆起来。

他原本在用毛巾仔细地擦头发，落过水的黑发蜷曲地贴在鬓边额角，露出秀气洁净的额头，像片栖息着百灵的小岛。

现在，百灵鸟儿被我的声音惊得扑扇而起。

松本诧异地看向这边，“……吉田さん？”

可喜可贺，他还记得我。

“叫我薰好了。”我的心脏怦怦直跳，牺牲这么多次联谊跑去装腔作势地附庸风雅总算没白费。

“真巧，你也来伊斯基亚度假吗？”我轻松地讲出打过无数次腹稿的话。

对方有点心不在焉:嘛，我每年暑假都会来。

正当我滔滔不绝地惊叹这次偶然相遇的时候，樱井翔从海里回来了。

像没看到殷勤的我和淡漠的松本似的，他卷起那件快和身体融为一体的背心一角，用纤长且骨节分明的手小心翼翼地绞挤出水，然而发梢不断滑落的水珠让他生疏的动作更加徒劳，晕染出一片片深色。

这种不合时宜的笨拙搅得我烦躁，赶紧捡起毛巾递给他，一旁松本的表情却直接击沉了我。

这是我第一次看到他露出好奇的神情。

一直以来，无论是派对还是读书会上，松本总是频繁地、毫不掩饰地流露出不耐烦的表情，他会捧场鼓掌欢呼，会思考陈述辩论，把自己投入一场场肉体或思维的激荡，但到最后永远是兴致缺缺。

而樱井——此时正在擦拭身体的樱井，如果能把他学习意大利语时候百分之一的聪明才智用在动作协调或者和我母亲兄长的相处方式上，可能我现在就不会这样忧心忡忡了。

松本却对这样的樱井产生了兴趣。

我决定抢先一步行动。

“松本さん，这是我哥哥的妻子翔さん。” 一紧张又用了敬语。

“这是松本润，我的大学同学。”

樱井一副了然于心的样子。

被介绍的另一边也没太大反应，神情自若地伸过手握了握。

本来他俩在婚礼上就该见过。那场盛大的婚礼，母亲几乎邀请了全东京有头有脸的人物，空气中弥漫着阔绰又体面的味道，鲜花、钻石和闪光灯，当然还有浮夸而敷衍的赞美。矮小黯淡的吉田总一郎站在高挑美丽熠熠生辉的樱井翔身旁显得极为讽刺，但大家似乎早就对这种港区每天都会上演的夫妇搭配见怪不怪，沉浸在自己周围的社交中，热火朝天地议论松本家最新的八卦，而作为桃色新闻主人公的松本润自然是被他以凶悍著称的母亲禁足在家的。

“你度假有什么活动安排吗？”

松本抬了抬眉，“什么安排？”像是听到了什么很难理解的东西。

我窘迫地看向樱井，他正在曲着膝盖专心致志地吸食椰子汁。

过了一会松本似乎理解了我的意思，或者体察到了我的目的，“没什么具体事情，随便看点书游游泳，四处闲逛。”

我也意识到自己的提问暴露了一些致命的东西。某种我们全家总是在努力隐藏起来的东西——一直以来，吉田家的假期都不存在闲散的个人活动，这家先生的派对，那家太太的BBQ，哪里人多就往哪处去，哪里热闹便往哪处挤。

难怪樱井嫁过来之后每逢出行都是以身体不适为由拒绝。

仿佛为了调解尴尬，松本话多起来，说我们可以随时找他玩耍。

我故作矜持地告知，管家限制只有2点到7点可以自由活动，还必须回家吃晚餐。

年轻的绅士表示尊重我们的作息，并且会当个合格的地陪和我们度过一个愉快的假期。

最后，松本不知从哪里掏出来只笔在我胳膊上写了个地址，“我住在这里。”他有意无意地看向樱井，而我只注意到还没沾过海水的干燥皮肤被触碰的感觉，沙沙痒痒。

tbc.


End file.
